Harry being Sirius about his life
by KitsuneHanyou723
Summary: Harry has decided about how he should live his life and Sirius' death has only made the point clear. POST-OOTP mostly canon with a slight twist in his daily life. Will contain sexual themes. Harry/Many.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** The format I will be applying will be similar to Riordan's Heroes of Olympus series where the chapter title is the current POV setting. This will be a multilayered compilation and an in-depth growth of characters which I find lackluster in the actual series without changing much of how the plot is.

I will still use the concept of Horcruxes and I will stay true to the actual Horcrux but I do plan on shortening the time frame in which he has to defeat Voldemort

**Chapter 1: Harry**

How he hated his summer…

Having arrived at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, not waiting for his Uncle to yell or order him, he grabbed his trunk hauled it up his room and shut it and fell on the bed. He was physically fine but mentally and emotionally exhausted from everything that has happened.

Harry Potter was not known to be even remotely excited about returning to the Dursley's in any way. Guilt and misery washed over him as he remembered his last summer mourning for Cedric and how he would now do the same for the closest thing he had to a father. While he knew deep down that it wasn't his fault, no matter how much he had been reminded that it was Voldemort who caused it, he couldn't let go.

He merely wanted to laze around hoping this summer will feel much quicker, he closed his eyes.

* * *

He was surprised as he heard knocking on his door, looking at the clock, he saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning. Grumbling, thinking about how his Aunt Petunia might push him to work so early, he was surprised even further that it was Dudley.

"Uhm" started Dudley.

"W-What?" yawned Harry "Your mum asked you to get me to make breakfast?"

"No, just wondering…if you'd like to jog with me?" whispered Dudley

Harry stared at him. That last comment shook him out of his daze long enough to register something he felt off. Not wrong but ever since he got here, things have been quiet. Now thinking about it, he did wonder the lack of his Uncle's yelling last night.

"It's ok if you don't want to." Stammered Dudley suddenly "It's just that you've got that look from last year and I know you're angry and you could join me in letting out some steam and… and…" Dudley stopped as Harry laughed.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my cousin? The Big D I knew did give a rat's ass about what I go through every bloody year and now he wants to spend time with me as early as day 1."

"Cause…I owe you my life" replied Dudley softly

"Not really, more like your soul" joked Harry watching his cousin pale a bit before smirking

"Look Dudley, I get it… things-"

"-will change for the better. You really have no idea do you?" interrupted Dudley

"Well, Uncle Vernon didn't yell at me if that's what you're telling me. I just thought he'd love for me to shut up." Harry said sarcastically

"Dad's adjusting but I yelled at Mum and Dad during Christmas break and we… uhm… came to a sort of agreement."

Harry's curiosity was now peaked, here was his cousin really trying to get back to his good graces because of some fat pink toad's vendetta on him and the fact that he was sincere! That shocked him more than anything as he never view his cousin having as bad of memories as compared to him.

"Why don't we jog tomorrow, instead, tell me what happened because I do have my doubts." Said Harry.

"Alright" Dudley stepped in to his bedroom and sat down on his bed.

"So…before you say anything, let me go first." Harry took a deep breath "The reason I'm doubtful is because dementors, those things that wanted to suck your soul, feed on it and use your bad memories as a way to turn you into them will only actually turn you into one if you do have enough said bad memories and truthfully, I've seen you spoiled all your life getting everything that you've wanted so you can see why I doubt even saving your sorry ass from them back then for it to change you this much."

Dudley roared with laughter which sounded a lot like Rons, Harry felt it was a genuine laugh as it was the first time he heard it

"It wasn't show me bad memories. I don't even consider my life full of bad ones to even make me miserable. Instead, it showed me all my bloody fears." Dudley paused smiling a bit in a sad way.

"I saw myself, same build as my father. However, I also saw myself die to most normal cases of obesity and left my child to you. I saw how you only saw the anger my family has shown you and reflected it back to my child. I also saw myself as nothing more than the reflection of my father rather than to make something out of myself. I saw that I was a good for nothing waste of space as everything that I have I cannot even be proud of because none of it I ever worked hard on." Dudley paused, Harry saw in his eyes the pain and sadness that he overcame.

"I went into counseling this school year and asked myself the hard questions. What am I good at, what will make me feel as if I accomplished something regardless of what my parents wanted in my life. I decided to continue with boxing not because it replaced bullying but because I want to be the person that everyone could look up to instead of feared upon...Besides, my fist has been tempered from all the bullying I did. I left Peers and Malcolm permanently. Good thing too as the got themselves landed in juvi for some idiotic thing."

"This Christmas, I asked why my parents haven't asked you home once since you've gone study magic."

"See, Dad was convinced that the longer you were gone the better and that Mum was almost assured you'd be freakier than before. I yelled back at them saying that they should be glad that you were getting freakier as if Dad continued to beat the magic out of you as he said then I wouldn't be here. We went for hours arguing that there's nothing good about you being here because you were the reason that those demen-things where even near me." Dudley reddened at this point from slight anger at his parents. Harry looked at his cousin appreciatively for the first time.

"I told them that if the way every 'freak' worships you, than you'd be someone important and that angering a community that can do pretty much anything for hurting someone they consider a hero is rather stupid. I even appealed to his greed by saying that because they could do anything, wouldn't it be reasonable to work with them like asking Harry eventually to help you to do the impossible request he complains about at his work" Dudley rolled his eyes at this.

"Sorry about it by the way, I'm guessing that Dad's still thinking about that last statement. Mum on the other hand might have remembered what your mum could do and considered the possibilities. I wanted you to have one summer where they don't yell at you too much and I'm guessing you're not done being angry from last year." With that Dudley stood up and was about to leave but Harry held him back.

"While I applaud your manipulative skills. I'd really like to say… that everything we've been through sucked. I never knew you other than the candy loving, cousin-beating, fake crying fat ass that can get mummy to do whatever he wants-" Dudley nodded in a somber way.

"-but I'm willing to get to know him this summer." Said Harry smiling.

"Yeah, and I owe you 15 years' worth of presents. Tell you what, let's eat some breakfast, shower, meet me downstairs in about 2 hours. Let's shop you some clothes that aren't hand me downs." Harry chuckled at his cousins statement and proceeded to go down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Harry**

Harry was waiting for Dudley to finish his shower. Thinking about breakfast was unlike any other breakfast he had with his Aunt.

_"Good Morning." greeted his Aunt as he and Dudley sat down._

"_What are your plans for today?" asked Petunia in a neutral voice which in Harry's opinion is already an improvement from his usual treatment._

"_Me and Harry are gonna go to the mall, might buy him some clothes, might drag him a bit to the arcade, look around and before we get home, show him the gym I go to and let him have a look around to see if he'd like to join me." answer Dudley._

"_Take care then both of you. Now eat up and no rushing" Replied Petunia evenly shocking Harry as she passed him a healthy amount of bacon, eggs and toast._

"_I kinda also told Mum that neighbors will whisper more on why you and I don't exactly have the same figure being under the household and it'll look suspicious." Whispered Dudley getting a grin out of Harry._

"_This new Dudley might be a bit more fun than what I imagined" thought Harry contemplating on how different his cousin was._

* * *

Harry was currently looking at the time in the living room while sitting at the couch. Currently it was already 9am. Dudley said 2 hours but he never really expected his cousin to be punctual. Still, it didn't help his mood as it darkened thinking that maybe he was under false hope that his cousin might change and would actually like to spend time with him. Before further brooding could continue, he heard footsteps, he was about to ask what took him so long when he noticed, as Ron would call it 'Prat look', on his cousin's face.

"Sorry, Eleanor called" said Dudley as he walked towards the couch where Harry had been sitting before standing up.

"Who?" asked Harry grinning.

"It's not what you think! She just my… uhm… coach-cheerleader-fan and best friend" mumbled Dudley blushing.

_"Even I'm not that obvious am I?"_ thought Harry.

"So… How did you two meet? I mean before this, you were surrounded by your male buddies" teased Harry.

"None of your business… though I'd also like to thank you for that since without those demen-things, I would've never met her." Said Dudley without blushing this time.

"Well, you can thank me by telling me how you ended up with a bird" teased Harry while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Prat." Whispered Dudley as Harry roared with laughter.

"I'm serious though… tell you what, I'll tell you my crappy love life with my ex and you share your story how you of all people ended up with your, as you put it, coach-cheerleader-fan and best friend" Dudley look at Harry as they walked towards the bus station.

"Fine. But you go first. I did tell you a while ago why things are different." Replied Dudley

Harry sighed. He hated his dating experience but guessing his cousin hasn't even taken is first good snog yet, he realized that maybe he was a bit more experienced

"I had a crush on this girl, her name was Cho, who is both pretty and popular. She and I played this game on broomsticks and we had the same position and well… she kinda dated Cedric. You know… the one guy I keep moaning about." Mumbled Harry.

"The reason we got together last year was because… I was there when he died…and she kinda felt… torn. We… erm got together one night from a study session and it was Christmas season so there are lots of mistletoes and well… we kinda kissed…" Harry continued. He was saying his words carefully making sure he didn't revealed much about how bad his dating experience really was.

"How did Cedric die?" asked Dudley tentatively.

"Not telling" replied Harry giving Dudley a stern look that says I'll-tell-you-when-I'm-ready.

"Anyways… we broke off of all days during Valentine's day because my female best friend kinda asked me if I have time for an interview with the newspaper my lot reads and my girlfriend didn't like that seeing as I was choosing my best friend over her. After that things got awkward and well, never really talked." Finished Harry somewhat lamely.

"Well, It's not my place to say but… from how you mention your relationship, I reckon you should find some closure from your ex first. I mean she is your first crush right? I'd at least confirm my feelings once and for all whether it be guilt or fancy and move on from there" advised Dudley as he signaled a bus that read West London.

"Wow Dud. That was…" a shocked Harry was trying to find a particular word to describe what he was feeling.

"Enlightening? Pfft. You should meet my counselor. He gave me all those tips on women. Heck… he even gave me the 'talk' you know… and the way he said it made me thankful to God that it wasn't Dad." Said Dudley making Harry roar in laughter.

"Your turn then."

"Fine. So I ditched my so called friends and got or was rather recommended to take counseling session offered by Smeltings. Showed me a lot my my own personal and psychological problems. There was this one place my counselor, his name is Shawn by the way, introduced me to that was a mix of a computer station, a hobbyist paradise and an arcade station in one." Dudley paused smiling. "From there, I would play some board games with some of the people there, learning all new kinds of stuff and it did improve my grades and I kind of used it as a place to relax after my boxing and gym session."

"Eleanor was this bird who had a knack of getting into trouble too. She would steal and cheat from teachers because she used to have an attention problem. When my counselor introduced us, I always had the feeling I was being set up but she's pretty too so I guess it was fine." Dudley paused looking out the window check where we are before continuing.

"She was the one that told or convinced me how negative emotions bottled up can cause negative actions and that I should really find an outlet other than bullying. Funny really because I was a major prat at that time calling her an attention whore." Dudley paused grinning to what he probably remembers as a good memory. "Well, a few more talks like those got me where I am today where unlike before I was using boxing as merely a hobby; this year started and after talking to her,I boxed with a renewed fervor trying to beat my old self out or so my counselor says." Dudley paused checking the roads again.

"I was surprised that at my first match this year, she was there on the sidelines just watching me. I noticed a few weeks after that match, she was suddenly doing tai chi at my gym. Well, a bloke can only guess why he's being followed so much can he" Dudley joked. "I asked her bluntly why was she here and she replied that she wanted to see me because of how much I've changed and it motivates her to be able to do things she normally wouldn't do."

"Ever since then, we've been inseparable though at times I wonder if I'm being lead on or if she fancies me and all she's waiting for is for me to have a go at it." Finished Dudley making Harry think that his cousin was damn lucky to have a girl like that.

"You're lucky you know that? I don't even have a girl like that." Smirk Harry shaking his head "If she really is your best friend I don't think she'll hate you if you do fancy her because well the friendship came first." Reasoned Harry causing Dudley to contemplate.

"Come on. This is our stop." Dudley pulled the rope signaling the driver to stop and he pushed Harry out of the bus.

"and I thought you have a female best friend? Don't you fancy her. Unless of course she's ugly?" teased Dudley knowing that Harry will either get mad or embarrassed which he knew he will win.

"She's not ugly!" spat Harry venomously before grinning sheepish at the attention he drew.

"Well, if she's not ugly and that's your reaction towards her looks, am I to assume that to some degree you do fancy her?" Dudley replied with a victorious smirk.

"Ok, I admit, Hermione's hot." Harry blushed thinking of how much his best friend have changed over the years. Even he couldn't forget the Yule Ball incident.

"So why not ask her out? And don't give me the she's my best friend and feels like the closest thing to a sister I've ever felt crap. I know that. That's my current conflict as well you know." Said Dudley addressing already what he felt for Hermione.

Harry sighed "My other best friend actually fancies her so for now, I'm not going to bother them too much as I believe Hermione thinks of me as a brother"

"Well, All is fair in love and war but I won't change your mind too much. So why not get away from them and start dating other birds. Surely with the way I've heard your lot talk about you, you've got birds fawning over you." Inquired Dudley as he lead the way

"Oh and by the way, welcome to Westfield Shopping Centre" Dudley pointed out.

"Well, I don't really like the fame. It's like I can never get used to it." Mumbled Harry watching Dudley fish his cellphone from his pants. He was looking at the screen a bit before closing it and putting it back without replying sporting a magnificent blush.

Dudley ruffled his hair in an exasperated way "Eleanor says she's going to spend time with one of her friends she used to have a bit of mischief during her primary school days, she wondering if I could bring someone along that way they wouldn't feel like a third wheel. She… uhm also kinda asked me out on a date" Dudley mention while point at a Nike store.

"SERIOUSLY! Are you playing as my matchmaker now too? Oh how the world is doomed… OW!..." Harry scowled laughing really inside as Dudley lightly (or his standards anyways) punch his shoulder with his own mock scowl.

"I'm taking the mickey!" raising his hands in surrender, he could see his cousin's lip twitch into a smirk.

"If that's a yes, I'll text Eleanor that I wouldn't mind if she brings her friend along and we could consider it something like a double date." Blushed Dudley fishing is phone again and texting his reply.

"_I should get me one of those and really learn If whether or not I can put electronics into Hogwarts_" thought Harry thinking of how convenient to mix and match Muggle Technology to Wizard conveniences.

At that moment of silence, Dudley immediately went to a rack pulled some long sleeves and shirts and handed them to me. He pointed at a dressing area where I can see if they fit me. He left me as he went to a different aisle. It was weird wearing muggle shirts for the first time that fit well. After picking which colors he wanted, he grabbed three black and three white long sleeved shirts along with three black and three white muscle shirts. Dudley also handed him some matching shorts and jogging pants which he really was grateful for.

He was about to put on his old shirt when Dudley arrived and handed him some pants and shoes he could try. Dudley also mentioned to just wear it our rather than put on the hand-me downs.

Not sure which trainers to pick, He called out Dudley.

"Yo Dudley, which one do you reckon?" asked Harry as he showed what he looked like wearing the black long sleeve.

"Both actually… I just want to see if I got you the right sizes." Replied Dudley

"Do you even have enough cash? I feel like I'm robbing you!" joked Harry

"I am a Boxing Champion at Smeltings. I'm spending what savings I earned this year and the prize money specifically to thank you so don't worry much" replied Dudley offhandedly without realizing that behind the door Harry was sporting a genuine smile.

"_Here I was planning to brood this summer about Sirius and bugger comes along and spouts how much he owes me… while I know he does… it's still nice that he's doing it because he feels like he cheering me up instead of making me feel he owes me something_" thought Harry.

"Well I think we're done here so let's move on to getting you some pants that aren't 3 times your waistline." Joked Dudley while Harry roared in laughter.

After purchasing at Dudley's insistence at a nearby store (Zara), Harry is sporting a black leather jacket while wearing a white muscle shirt, black pants with a simple circular belt buckle and black combat boots.

Looking around, Harry noticed all the stares he'd gotten the moment he walked out and wondered if he looked weird. Dudley smirked and pointed at a store where he could see some girls trying to get his picture and whispering and giggling while pointing at him. Harry merely scowled at him while being unable to ignore his impending blush while Dudley merely smirk in a knowing fashion and broke down laughed when one of those giggling girls gotten the guts to ask if he went to a school nearby.

"I'm sorry but I don't go to nearby schools here, I'm not even familiar with London that much." Replied Harry politely while the girl seemed dejected. Harry felt awkward however when she suddenly perked up and asked for his number and whether he would want a tour around London. Dudley came to his rescue and told her a lie that his cellphone was being repaired and offered his number for contact purposes. Having exchanged numbers, they bid they're farewell while Dudley was shaking.

"Well, I stand corrected." Started Harry as they waited for a bus. Dudley raised one of his eyebrows.

"Apparently, even your lot finds me attractive." Joked Harry while Dudley laughed.

"Too right but give me three weeks and we'll see if we can even get women off of you. Oh and remind me to buy you a cellphone once we get these" Dudley holding up their purchases "back home."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To clarify Dudley having a relationship, I did mention Eleanor and Dudley meeting at the computer shop than at school. I only mention him taking counseling within school but him socializing away from it meeting new people.

**Chapter 3: Dudley**

He was thinking of the best way to get rid of his cousin without being too obvious. He contemplated on being plain blunt and honest about being dragged away by Eleanor and have some quiet alone time.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Flipping his cellphone, he looked at it and thought if Eleanor considered his offer before summer started. He really was conflicted but a night of kicking and throwing stones at the pier either strengthened his resolve or rather dimmed his wits as he suddenly got the urge to call her and bluntly (and now that he thought about it, he still felt stupid about it) demanded a date.

Of course, the reply from any woman would be shock, confused, realization, anger and cutting the conversation all together after which, he tried to call back and failed to contact her. He then texted several apologies all involving how insensitive he was and hoped that she would forget the conversation and that he was absolutely an idiot for thinking about it.

Imagine then his surprise when he read his text.

"_Hey, I thought about it. While I can't go out today, I'd like to take you up on your offer. Thing is though, I have a friend coming by and I really want to spend some time with her as the last time we really hung out together was the time we pulled a prank on or 5__th__ grad professor before she had to transfer. We could get that date but only and only if you can get someone to distract her. Please make sure he's not some tosser! _"

After asking Harry briefly, he replied saying he found someone willing to chaperone her friend.

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

Staring at his cousin, he could notice that he had a sad smile on him. He was familiar with that smile too, a smile full of pain and loss. He was curious but not to the point where he himself would badger him for information.

Looking back, he wasn't technically hiding anything from Harry. Just avoiding talking about anything view changing about him and how he became a professional at recognizing such emotions.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

It started the day Piers and Malcolm became complete idiots and introduced drugs with them. Gordon's family found out and placed him in a military facility (lucky or unlucky that he didn't rat us out)

Dennis on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Dennis has a condition that he never knew and didn't understand thoroughly but from what he gathered Dennis had a disease that causes bipolar tendencies as one of the major symptoms. Now he never really thought how bad the case was until somebody told him that drugs coupled with the condition messed with how the brain supposedly handles the body and thus causing the body to slowly die one organ at a time.

One day, Dennis suddenly collapsed and as a result was confined in the hospital. What everyone thought was a heat stroke turned into a scene from a nightmare as he started having seizures, rashes, coughing blood, heart attacks, lung failures, kidney failures and lastly a liver failure. After a week of trial and error on finding what was the underlying cause, doctors simply gave up.

Dudley was informed by his parents and rushed immediately after they explained what happened. Dudley was there sitting beside him surrounded by machines. One machine attached to him each designed to replace his kidneys, lungs, heart and liver's functions. Pretty soon his brain will shut down and Dennis will be gone.

Dennis in his last moments was also his clearest.

"Hey D." Dennis mumbled. He sounded so weak Dudley grabbed his hand the way the used to in greeting one another before doing what they usually did.

"Hey." Dudley sat down beside him. It was his first time in months seeing him since they broke apart and he felt responsible.

"It's not your fault." Dennis told him as if reading his mind.

"Maybe, maybe not but if I was there would you have taken them?" he quietly asked

"Too late to answer that one" Dennis replied. "Promise me something, when you left we all felt betrayed. I guess now I understand why you did. Just…" Dennis coughed heavily and wheezed a lot before he was even able to continue

"…promise me that you'd… kick…" Dennis was fading

"DOCTOR! NURSE! ANYONE!" he screamed as he looked at his old time friend.

"…everyone's arse at the tourney…" Dennis finished quietly squeezing his hand before he slumped and lay still.

BEEEEEEP

The horrifying sound of crashcarts, defibulators and the ominous constant ringing that signified that your heart stopped.

Silence.

He didn't know how long he stood. He hadn't felt the nurse guide him to the visiting lounge and sit him on the sofa. Then it hit him, the hard realization that while he had made an effort to change himself he has yet to do anything for anyone else near him and that they could've avoided something like this was painful.

He felt torn, shattered, angry, relieved sad and lost. He stared at his hands. He was the last person to talk to him. His last words weren't to his family but to him! He didn't know what to feel. He wanted to change didn't he, that's why he left in the first place only to find that he cheered him on!

Standing up, he didn't feel like going home. Instead, he went to his usual gym. There he pounded on the punching bag as if it would solve all his problems. He punched faster and stronger than ever losing all his negative emotion upon it.

After hours of brutalizing the punching bag, he examined the damage. He didn't feel all the grief but he was still a haunted by the peaceful smile his friend gave him. He vowed he'd do everything he can to win that championship even if it meant killing himself over boxing.

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Looking at his cousin now, he realized what he needed. He may not know who died and how they died in his life but he wasn't going to let him bottle it up. After getting of their station, he watched as his cousin avoiding to talk to him as they got home and when they did, all he really did was quietly say 'Thank you' before closing his bedroom door as quietly as he could.

He asked his mom to prepare a snack he could take up to his room and when she was done, he grabbed the sandwiches and knocked on Harry's door and without invitation went inside.

He looked at Harry who seemed to be wiping off the rest of his tears; he laid the food on his table and sat beside him

"I don't know and I don't think you'd tell me but if you're willing to try something that might help you get through this" he said not bothering to wait for a reply

"Go wash up a bit, change into either your short or jogging pants, pack some towels and an extra shirt. I will meet you down stair while I ask mum to prepare something. While you mope around for a while, I'll drag you out within the hour you are not downstairs got it?" with that he stood up and was about to leave before he heard an angry snarl and watched in amusement as Harry cocked his fist and aimed at his face. Months of training allowed him to simply react by dodging left but seeing that his cousin wouldn't stop, he immediately grabbed his arm effectively stopping him.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs while looking murderous.

"I do." He replied with a deadpan look.

"I DON'T BLOODY BELIEVE THAT -"

"WHAT?! I HAVEN'T SEEN A PERSON DIE IN THE MOST STUPIDEST FUCKED UP SCENARIO AND NOT BLAME MYSELF FOR EVERY BLOODY WAY BECAUSE I KNOW DEEP DOWN I NEVER DID THINK THINGS THROUGH AND HOW WORTHLESS AND UNFAIR LIFE SUDDENLY LOOKS! I! BLOODY! KNOW!" he roared cutting effectively through Harry's ranting making Harry double take.

"I know that look on the bus while we're going home. I've seen it on my face too many times. The scowl, the smile, the nostalgic look, the way you sigh and the way you make people distant from becoming close to you. I know because I've been through it and all I can tell you is that if you're going to be destructive about it then…" he was interrupted when Harry mention something about already breaking half a room.

"…I was going to say take it out on being a bit more creative. Use your anger to motivate you to become a person who will help others never have to go through as something as horrible as what you or I have experienced" he turned and headed towards the door when Harry grabbed his shoulder with a questioning look.

"I want you to open up as much as you don't want to talk about it until you are absolutely sure. In fact, I have my own horror story now." He answered the gaze.

"Promise to keep it a secret and I'll… talk" said Harry.

"You don't have to tell me everything you know. Just take it slow. Tell you what, I'll start if it'll make things easier." He then proceeded to tell everything about how he left his friends, how his ex-friends gotten drugs and how badly it affected Dennis and how he was there when he died. Harry then proceeded to explain about Sirius his relationship to him and about the death of his godfather (without mentioning Voldemort being alive again and an incoming war)

"What…set me of was that… spending some time with you, made it feel real. That my godfather is dead." finished Harry.

He thought of his experience and how he replayed Dennis' death in his mind over and over. If he suspected as much as he did then this brooding episode will be over quick enough. "How did he die?" he raised his hand signaling to let him finish. "My friend thought that it was more important for me to do what makes me happy and to smile before dying...I'm guessing your godfather died with a smile on his face."

"_He seems to be thinking about it._" He observed his hands shaking as his knuckles turned white. He seemed angrier but at least he was controlling his temper

"I… think he did." Said Harry.

"Then, all you need to know is that he did not die with regrets. A person who can smile at knowing death is possible is a person who they themselves believe to have lived their fullest. If not for that, they have changed and passed on things they know they will not regret." With that message Dudley left Harry to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Harry**

* * *

Harry leaned on Dudley's bed; he felt different to the things that he thought he could never feel at the Dursley's. Usually, his feelings involved rage, unfairness and confined.

First he felt contempt; Having a hot shower after a day at the gym having your cousin pummel (train) him in the fine art of what his professors call muggle fighting. And of course, embarrassment; the good kind where your relatives take the mickey out of you for landing a bird and the humiliation of being given the talk especially by the uncle you hated for 15 years and lastly, Satisfaction; roast beef and mash potatoes along with ice cream does that to you while being able to lean on Dudley's bed watching a movie on his computer.

Yes, he truly felt this summer was different but better.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Damn."_ That's all he thought. He truly underestimated how crap his actual physical body is. Here was the great Harry Potter with all the supposed hidden magical prowess to defeat the self-proclaimed greatest Dark Lord ever… and he couldn't last more than 30 minutes against a punching bag.

Dudley came to his side of the gym and handed him something that looked like chocolate smoothie, giving it a tentative sniff, he drank with grinning. It was definitely better than pumpkin juice.

"That'll add to your weight as that has body building nutrients and should be noticeable a week before your birthday and…" Dudley suddenly lowered his voice "You will be leaving before your birthday right?" Dudley didn't look excited when he mentioned the obvious fact.

"Yeah… Professor Dumbledore specifically said so." Harry shrugged as Dudley went back to his side of the gym.

"_It's not like I like it here but at the same time, I could get used to it. No fawning over my fame… _" He smirked and had an afterthought noticing the looks he was getting from angrily beating the punching bag "_but fawning over my looks ain't half bad. Might be why Sirius loved messing with witches._"

The quick thought of Sirius plus the renewed energy provided by the smoothie made him go back to punching. Every punch, every thrust, every knee and elbow he threw at the bag signified how he felt cheated and how much he felt so alone and yet, each punch, knee, elbow, kick no matter how reckless felt liberating.

After an hour, not realizing the time that had passed by, he sought out his cousin. He found him at the ring in the gym fighting a bloke who had to be twice his size but watching his cousin suddenly deliver a flurry of blows that seemed impossible with his size, his opponent went down hard. A large number or observers respectfully applauded while Dudley just got out of the ring and asked what look like his couch. After a few more minutes of talking, he could assume that they have been dismissed as everyone near the ring packed up.

"That was bloody brilliant! I had no idea you could box like that" said Harry in honest admiration.

"Like I said, I am a bloody champion" smirked Dudley while Harry rolled his eyes without losing his grin.

"I've got to ask, why do you seem impressed? I mean don't you have a fighting club or something similar?" asked Dudley

"Well, we used to have a dueling club but our 'mentor' was a bloody idiot. The only thing he taught us was what not to do during a duel… which by the way was getting floored by one spell" whispered Harry while Dudley looked curious.

"Can't you just I dunno pull the guy towards you and bloody punch a guy till they're unconscious?" asked Dudley making Harry roar with laughter at the idea while at the same time considering it.

* * *

After going to the gym and getting home, dinner was mostly quiet affair until Vernon asked how was their day. Dudley proceeded to explain how much of a eye candy Harry was while Harry himself glared at Dudley.

Excusing himself, he was about to go upstairs when Vernon called him to sit with him in the living room

"Boy." muttered Vernon

"Yes Uncle?" he replied with an unnerving calmness

"I'd like to apologize. I still dislike it. The unnaturalness of it all but I or rather Dudley has pointed out my mistakes as a human being." Vernon sighed before continuing "He made me realize that we are the ones unnatural in your world and made us realize that nobody should have been treated the way we did. I know sorry cannot cut it and forgiveness is far long gone. All I ask is that both of you grow to become fine men one day." then Vernon chuckle and motioned him to sit beside him (which for him is a first)

"Of course, being a man means to know how to please a woman-" started Vernon while he looked at him with more fear that he could feel from facing Voldemort.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Dudley came in with popcorn and sodas.

"Sorry bout Dad. Told you I was glad he didn't give me the 'talk'" Dudley shivered giving him an absolute look of pity.

"Bloody hell. You have no idea how wrong it was. It was like…" Harry felt a bit green the way Vernon was telling him. He definitely did not see his Aunt the way he did.

"Anyways, What are you planning to show me anyways?" asked Harry. Dudley then gave him a box. When he opened it, it contained a cellphone with some instructions on it.

"I was supposed to buy you one but apparently Dad had the same idea and went ahead. Dad just had to remember when I was getting the popcorn." They spent several minutes learning how to use the phone and letting Harry add the number Dudley got.

"Just so you know, I also found your bird online if you want to see if she has some other photos." Smirked Dudley.

"Huh?" Harry was never educated thoroughly in what muggles do and he felt it quite ironic seeing as he live in the muggle world every summer. Dudley was surprised and motioned Harry to sit down next to the computer

Over the next hour, Harry was given a basic tutorial to the wonderful invention known as 'the internet'. Dudley showed him how it's commonplace to have what they call 'e-mail' where they could send messages in seconds (how useful would that have been) and show him something recent in muggle technology called instant messaging where they could talk to one another in real time (not as effective at the moment as the mirror of Sirius but close enough).

Dudley showed Harry her profile and he was able to look through the pictures. He liked what he saw but wasn't truly interested in the girl. Funny enough, he never thought of asking the girl her name and would remember to ask next time (Dudley fortunately did.)

Dudley teased him a bit before showing him that floored his brain. He'd forgotten that between his change in his relative's lifestyle and habits, he was a teenager and was subject to raging male hormones. Or at least until internet was introduced.

Dudley asked if they had porn and he did answer that he knew shagging within the castle was a common rumor but never gave thought on why everyone did it. Dudley gave him a mischievous look before showing him pictures and videos of women… doing things that he never really considered women doing until now; a whole lot and variety of women.

Dudley smirked at him gesturing if he liked anything he saw. All he could really do was laugh and shove Dudley away from the keyboard as he typed his particular fetish thinking that if the muggle's so called internet had every it would show up and hoped Hermione wherever she is never looked into what he was into.

"_Besides, I doubt even Ron knows what my particular fetish is_" though Harry as he stared at the pictures.

After an hour of switching with Dudley and modifying his fetish (fetishes), Harry was shaking with amusement before heading to his room. Dudley told him that they would be meeting Eleanor and her friend after lunch for a movie and from there they could have a look around.

After entering his room, he thought about women for the first time. At first, he was mainly curious, now knowing that his destiny was to duke it out with Voldemort, he wondered if he could get laid before dying and he was really going to die then it would really suck for him to be the last Potter.

Grinning at his new found way of thinking, he realized that maybe Sirius had the same way of thinking. No healthy male would want to walk into war being a virgin.

* * *

**AN: **I apologize for the slow pacing as I would like to start off with Harry's and Dudley's personal growths before increasing the pace. I would like to avoid putting too much unnecessary detail but I would like the new personalities to be as near realistic as possible.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
